Ultimate Masquerade
Species: Evolved Psychysapien List of powers: Highly enhanced psychic powers; shoots psychic blasts; protective Psychic aura; creates psychic shields and energy clones; permanent levitation state; Intelligence exceeds Galvan's; able to overpower Ultimate Way Big (Newborn ones are able to defeat a regular To'Kustar only); Upon a billion years of mastering powers, can warp reality with its mind. Evolved Psychysapiens are like demi-gods: they have a lifespan of Billions of Billions of years, can survive without food, water or air. Even without creating forcefields, they're constantly surrounded with a psychic aura that grants them great durability. After mastering their powers for 100 million years,they become able to alter matter and energy. After 900 million years,they can to travel throughout space and time and defy most laws of physics. After a billion years,their minds become so powerful they can control and warp reality as a whole. At that stage they can travel to the Core of Existence and are IMMUNE to other being's reality warping.Their reality warping powers are the most powerful of all existence's creatures, meaning if another reality warping entity voted on something and Ultimate Masquerade decided otherwise,the later would get their way. If any event that would kill a full-potential Ultimate Masquerade were to occur, the alien would sense the incoming danger before it happens, making it able to avoid the outcome. U.M. can unlock prematurely his powers, but this comes at a price, ranging from great pain to being consumed and erased from existence by those same powers (while being unable to use them anymore to save himself) depending on how much power said form has prematurely unlocked. The Psychytrix was designed with the specific purpose of quickly enhancing Ultimate Masquerade's powers to beat Chaos without any of the drawbacks. In Imad 10: Escaped Identity, it was revealed there are 2 voices relatively equal in power inside U.M: one that stands for Peace and benevolence (Neos), the other for violence and malevolence (Necros). In Chapter 2, both assumed direct control of this alien when Imad had the upper hand during his and Xadim's rematch, with the opposite traits of each balancing those of the other. It was then that the Ultimatrix safeguard that prevents them from taking over can be broken whenever the user is in mortal peril, with Neos and Necros acting like a "preservation instinct". It was also revaled that after Imad acquired the power enhancing Psychytrix, each time he'd transform into that alien, there would be an internal struggle inside his mind against the raw power of Ultimate Masquerade, which would try and corrupt him to fully take over, which made the human reluctant to use him, until he finally faced his fear when his friends were in mortal peril and annihilated said force in Seventh Menace . In the Crossover of Hara Chronicles and Imad 10, it's shown how dangerous using Ultimate Masquerade is if the user's mind is greatly troubled: Imad 10 tried avenging his friends by erasing the deity of nothingness Melchydion with said alien, but when that didn't work, he unlocked his full powers at the cost of great pain to try again, but with him blinded by anger and despair, the alien's power started tearing down the whole fabric of reality. Category:Aliens Category:Psychic Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens